Hurricane Jenny
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: Three ex-wives hadn't seemed to teach Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that even though, there were those times when it was a good idea to say something, there were also those other times, when it was an even better idea not to say anything at all.


**A/N: **Originally posted this story a year ago on livejournal and wrote it for the **madame_director** "Memories That Remain" – Special Challenge, using prompts : Set (A, B. C): Set E: Time, Hiccup, Stare, Keycard, "Is this one of the chick things where you pissed about one thing but you're just pretending you are pissed about something else?" This one's for **nicis_anatomy **, who said "there is a first time for everything". Anyway the story has not been beta'd. Let me know if you think it should. Ah oh and as always read, review and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh the wicked wicked things i could do if i owned NCIS, but since i don't a girl can dream right?

* * *

><p>"Is this one of the chick things where you pissed about one thing but you're just pretending you are pissed about something else?"<p>

That's how it had started. A few words from a certain special agent. A certain special agent who had somehow never quite learned the important lesson of knowing exactly when to keep his mouth shut. Three ex-wives hadn't seemed to teach Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that even though, there were those times when it was a good idea to say something, there were also those other times, when it was an even better idea not to say anything at all. His inability to keep his mouth shut had led to hurricane Jenny, who had descended upon NCIS and its unsuspecting agents with such a force. She had almost destroyed everything in her path with just a simple glare. Leaving quivering agents in her wake and Jethro's team with a huge problem. How best to deal with their fiery redheaded director and their boss's boss. Jethro however, had been on the receiving end of her anger one too many times and knew from experience, what happened when he couldn't or wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Seeking refuge in his conference room known otherwise as the elevator. Jethro hit the emergency stop button and leant against the cool metal wall. Childishly he wanted to claim that it wasn't his fault. That he couldn't be held responsible for her anger or what had happened. But he knew that he was entirely responsible for what happened. He had created hurricane Jenny.

Jethro, as always walked into Jenny's office and as always did so unannounced and so was greeted with a stare or rather a glare from Jenny. Who looked suitably annoyed that he had chosen now of all times to pay an impromptu visit. It wasn't that she didn't mind his visits. Sometimes she needed them. Sometimes she even welcomed his visits, which more often than not led to displays of passion in her office. Something she would claim helped to relieve the stress of her job. Yet this particular visit had come un-welcomed. She was already behind on her paperwork and most of her resentment was aimed at the man standing in front of her. Him and his team along with most other agents in NCIS had decided not only to give her the paperwork for cases, that were now two months old. But also to give her the files on the same day. So the never ending piles covering her desk had been the reason for why she had been sitting at her desk since the crack of dawn. Growing frustrated with his presence and the smug look on his face, she slammed the file in front of her shut and looked at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you Agent Gibbs?" She asked, her words oozing with sarcasm.

"I have something of yours I thought you might want or actually need Madame Director." Jethro answered almost mockingly, his voice low and teasing.

"And what would that be Jethro?" Jenny hissed, though her heart was racing and

she hoped that item was indeed the piece of underwear that she had seemingly misplaced from the week before, when he had decided to ravage her on her desk.

Reading her mind, like he always could. He slowly and deliberately slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and instead of pulling out the much sought after black lacy bra. He pulled out a keycard. Her keycard.

"A keycard? That's the reason you're in my office at god knows what time in the morning to give me some damn keycard that I really didn't need? Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man." Jenny almost growled at him as she stared at him in disbelief and watched him place the card down in front of her.

"Yeah i thought you might need it." Jethro smirked as he watched her snatch the keycard and throw it into the draw beneath her desk.

"Well I didn't." Jenny huffed, annoyed that she still hadn't found her favorite bra.

And that's when it happened. The moment that Jethro would later realize was responsible for the creation of hurricane Jenny. The moment when Leroy Jethro Gibbs had crossed the line and stepped over the invisible boundary between keeping his mouth shut or facing the consequences of his actions.

"Is this one of the chick things where you pissed about one thing but you're just pretending you are pissed about something else?"


End file.
